Extreme Justice
Overview Sequel ot New Genesis: War. The Justice League retires and new heroes rise. Character Cast Justice League: Jason O'Mara as Batman Jerry O' Connell as Superman Rosario Dawson as Wonder Woman/ Diana Prince Christopher Gorham as Flash/ Barry Allen Sean Astin as Shazam/ Billy Batson Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan Matt Lanter as Aquaman/ Arthur Curry/ Orin Shemar Moore as Cyborg/ Victor Stone Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter/ J'honn J'honnz/ John Jones Nicholle Tom as Supergirl/ Kara Kent/ Kara In-Ze Other Heroes: Sean Maher as Nightwing/ Dick Grayson David McCallum as Alfred Pennyworth Stuart Allen as Robin/ Damian Wayne Tara Strong as Oracle/ Barbra Gordon Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone Villains: Steve Blum as Lex Luthor Cree Summer as Mercy Graves Michael Jai White as Doomsday Mark Hamill as Solomon Grundy/ Cyrus Gold Finola Hughes as Lady Shiva Thomas Gibson as Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson Denny O' Neil as Ra's Al Ghul Jason Marsden as Firefly Miguel Ferrer as Vandal Savage Corey Burton as Starro Robert Englund as Felix Faust William Atherton as Dr. Destiny Eric Roberts as Mongul Virginia Madsen as Roulette Justice League International: Kin Shriner as Green Arrow George Eads as Captain Atom Giselle Loren as Stargirl Dennis Farina as Wildcat Morena Baccarin as Black Canary Tom Kenny as Plastic Man James Remar as Hawkman Sumalee Montano as Katana Oded Fehr as Dr. Fate Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold Wil Wheaton as Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) Powers Boothe as Red Tornado Kevin Conroy as Phantom Stranger John C. McGinley as Atom Phil LaMarr as Jon Stewart Lex Lang as Blue Devil Fred Savage as Hawk Jason Hervey as Dove Kevin Conroy as Atom-Smasher Scott Menville as Metamorpho Maria Canals as Hawkgirl Jennifer Hale as Zatanna Story Green Arrow and Black Canary stand on a building. Black Canary asks if they are here. Behind them the justice League come into view. Arrow and Canary say that they want to make their own Justice League. Called: The Justice League International. Mongul suddenly attacks, but is easily taken down. The League agrees. The two go around Gotham and find the heroes Atom, Jon Stewart, Hawk, Dove and Metamorpho. They all agree to be part of the team. They go to Metropolis and Coast City. Where, Blue Devil, Zatanna, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Red Tornado, Phantom Stranger, and Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) join. In Keystone and Central City, Booster Gold, Dr. Fate, Katana, Plastic Man, Captain Atom, and Stargirl join. Black Canary goes back to Star City and recruits Wildcat. The team sets up base at a warehouse. In the next few days they defeat Dr. Destiny, Felix Faust, Roulette, Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Firefly, Deatshtroke, Solomon Grundy, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves. They also manage to take out Doomsday. Batman monitors all of this. Oracle and nightwing soon join the team allowing Oracle to be the mission giver at base. They are soon encountered by Starro. They endure a long and hard battle. But, with help from the actual Justice League they defeat Starro. In a post credits scene, a T shaped tower is being built. Category:Sequels/Prequels